


El avatar cobarde

by blackdragonrider777



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Nuevo_avatar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonrider777/pseuds/blackdragonrider777
Summary: Ya pasaron 15 años desde la muerte del avatar y más de un milenio de la muerte del legendario avatar Aang.¿Cual sera la aventura del nuevo avatar en un mundo que ya no tiene contacto con los espiritus?





	El avatar cobarde

Ya pasaron 15 años desde la muerte del último avatar y aunque la búsqueda por su sucesor no ha relajado la marcha ni por un segundo tampoco a podido encontrar ni pista de él mismo. 

Los más mortificados por esto son los únicos residentes restantes del polo sur, hace ya décadas que las tribus que vivían en el polo habían migrado al polo norte y en ese lugar muerto y esteril lo único que quedaba era un edificio que albergaba a la orden del loto blanco. 

Los muros del lugar eran fuertes y sólidos en completo contraste con las personas y conocimientos que estaban dentro de ellos, el edificio era hogar de muchos rollos y libros que contenían antiguos secretos de todas las diferentes naciones… que no han sido tocados ni siquiera mencionar leídos en décadas. La orden del loto blanco que su labor alguna vez fue el llevar conocimiento de una nación a otra en épocas de guerra y separación ahora eran solo la niñera de cada nuevo Avatar que nacía, y sus miembros así como sus archivos solo han estado decayendo con los años una de las pruebas de esto era que en la sala principal, 3 de los miembros de la orden se estaban arrancando los cabellos figurativamente. 

El miembro más viejo en la sala era un hombre chaparro, calvo y con una barba que le llegaba al pecho, el hombre por el momento solo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados tratando de no refunfuñar o mostrar su frustración.

La única mujer en la sala tenía su largo y canoso cabello completamente suelto, y su afilado rostro mostraba una furia que lo único que la contenía era el continuo mordisqueo a sus uñas que la dama hacía entre gruñidos. 

Y el hombre más joven de allí que solo ganaba el título por ser el único presente que su cabello no estaba completamente teñido por canas, el no era para nada sutil con su desesperación mientras caminaba de un lado al otro hasta que la poca paciencia que tenía se esfumó y dio un pisotón junto con un grito. 

“¡Ya es buena hora de rendirnos con esta inútil búsqueda!” El joven (entre comillas) finalmente se quebró bajo la presión. 

“Si vamos con el patrón normal de reencarnación del Avatar el sucesor ya tiene por lo menos 14 años y estas estúpidas reliquias son para identificarlo cuando es un infante.” El joven explicaba mientras apuntaba enojado a las reliquias de las que hablaba, las reliquias eran unos simples juguetes por los cuales el sucesor del Avatar siempre mostraba un especial apego aun siendo un simple lactante. 

“Ni digas algo tan inutil para nuestro problema, incluso si las reliquias no nos pueden ayudar aún tenemos que encontrar al Avatar.” La mujer sacó su uña de la boca para por fin dejar su furia libre. 

“¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar al Avatar? ¡Ya ni siquiera el ciclo nos funciona eso de buscar aire, agua, tierra, luego fuego es útil hasta que la orden encontró un Avatar de la tribu agua que se veía como un miembro de los nómadas aire que nació en la nación del fuego!” El joven se puso cara a cara con la mujer y ella frunció el ceño. 

“Y ponernos a gritar va a hacer que venga a tocar la maldita puerta ¿Verdad?” La mujer se puso de pie usando las dos cabezas de altura que tenía de ventaja sobre el joven para intimidar. 

“¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!” El anciano por fin rompió su silencio y solo eso logró cortar la discordia que estaba creciendo en la sala. Una vez calmado el ambiente el viejo dio un suspiro y tomó asiento. 

“Entiendo esta desesperación, pero no hay razón para detenernos… hay que darle un último intento a las reliquias y si no funciona, bueno, un Avatar que no haya sido encontrado por ellas no las hace inefectivas.” El anciano vio con nostalgia el grupo de juguetes que tenía enfrente. 

“Entonces sacamos de tour mundial a estas cosas por centésima vez en esta última década, no veo como no podría funcionar.” El joven dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba los juguetes para salir de la sala.

“¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar?” La mujer preguntó ahora sin enojo o malicia, solo cansancio. 

“Ni la más mínima.” El anciano dijo para acompañar otro pequeño suspiro. 

“No hemos encontrado ni rastro de él o ella en años, si tuviéramos idea de donde está no tendríamos este problema.” El joven dijo ahora plagado por el mismo cansancio. 

“Voy a empezar con la ciudad central. Así para cuando no encuentre al avatar tengo muchos puertos para elegir a donde no encontrar al avatar después.” El joven dijo por fin encontrando algo de humor en el asunto aunque fuera solo sarcasmo. 

***En la ciudad central***

“Y al fin la paz ha regresado al mundo!” El actor grito para dar fin a la obra, dicho actor portaba una réplica del tatuaje de los maestros aire (las flechas que comenzaban en la espalda y llegaban a las extremidades y cabeza) hecho con maquillaje, junto con una túnica anticuada de la misma nación. 

Ni cinco minutos después una cascada de muchachos salieron a prisa del teatro. Entre el mar de mocosos un par en particular estaban hablando, un muchacho chaparro y rotundo adjetivos que llevarán a pensar en un muchacho del reino tierra pero su piel cafe y no bronceada junto con sus ojos azules decían tribu agua, y el otro muchacho alto, flaco y con piel pálida que deberían de denotar a un nómada aire, las únicas señales sobre su patria la nación del fuego eran su melena de cabello y su ropa por desgracia ropa y estilos de cabello no son pistas útiles en esta ciudad. 

“No lo se, esta interpretación de la leyenda del Avatar Aang no me convenció del todo, como la princesa supo lo del eclipse?” Dijo el joven alto. 

“¿ _ Por qué el Avatar no ayudaría a la gente en el cañón?  _ ¿ _ Por qué Jeong Jeong no le enseñó fuego control?  _ ¿ _ Por qué no lo reconocerían en la isla Kyoshi?  _ Ya deja de actuar como si todo esto hubiera pasado.” El otro muchacho replicó burlándose del otro. 

“¿Qué te hace pensar que no paso? Tenemos tantos documentos e historias orales.” El niño alto hablo. 

“Documentos que son más moho que documento e historias que llevan más de un milenio siendo exageradas, esta bien, el Avatar Aang fue un gran Avatar entiendo ¿pero creer en todas las cosas que dicen esas historias? ¿Acabar una guerra de 100 años? ¿Deshacer una tiranía bajo las narices del rey tierra? ¿Reformar a un príncipe desterrado y con eso a la nación entera? Entiendo que el sujeto era un Avatar ¿pero todo eso en un año?... ¿y de eso no te quejas? ¿De que apareció de la nada y logró todo eso?” El muchacho enano perdió los estribos durante su discurso mientras que el otro solo lo vio con el ceño fruncido. 

“Suena a que le has dedicado muchísimo más tiempo que yo a esto.” El joven alto apenas logró callar una risita que tenía atrapada en su garganta y esto hizo que su compañero se pusiera rojo. 

“Esta bien, ¿Quieres el desempate? ROMPECABEZAS!!!” El muchacho gritó y de repente en la horda de estudiantes se comenzaron a escuchar pequeñas  _ disculpas _ y  _ con permisos _ . 

En un momento llegó otro muchacho con el par. El nuevo era un verdadero suceso de la genética, su piel era chocolatosa pero no era lo suficientemente oscura para ser la de los de la tribu agua o reino tierra, su delgada figura y prominentes orejas eran las de un nómada aire pero su corta estatura traicionaba eso… era incluso más chaparro que un miembro del reino tierra. 

Su rostro era amplio junto con su nariz plana y ancha mostrando una afinidad con las tribus agua, sus ojos pequeños y enfocados considerados el rasgo más atractivo de los de la nación del fuego se veían fuera de lugar en su rostro y el par de gruesas gafas que llevaba no los hacían ver mejor y finalmente su cabello grueso y quebradizo era el pequeño regalo que le dejaron los genes del reino tierra. 

“Me llamaron?” El muchacho respondió con una voz baja mientras abrazaba un gran libro contra su pecho. 

“Leyenda de Aang.” El muchacho rotundo ladró una orden directa y el chiquillo tímido en lugar de encogerse o asustarse se acomodo sus gafas y se paró recto. 

“¿Supongo que la pregunta es sobre la obra?” El niño delgado y chaparro dijo con curiosidad.

“¡Princesa Azula eclipse, Cañón no ayuda, isla Kyoshi no lo reconocieron, Jeong Jeong no entrenamiento y si tienes un ratito explica los 100 #($*$)#@ años en los que supuestamente no hubo avatar!” El chico declaró sus demandas y el afectado solo se puso en una pose pensativa. 

“La princesa Azula se dice que tenía una red de inteligencia bastante amplia, pudo haber sido eso pero con toda sinceridad la teoría más aceptada es que simplemente estaban poniendo a la realeza a salvo poniéndolos en los túneles subterráneos durante la invasión.” El chico dijo con calma. 

“Lo del cañòn de hecho tenemos bastantes registros de que en realidad el avatar si ayudo a las personas… todos los registros vienen de un par de pueblos bastante aislados que dicen jugar un juego milenario que ni un solo historiador a logrado encontrar evidencia de pero bueno tenemos registros.” El muchacho tosió para aclarar su garganta y ajustó sus gafas. 

“Con lo de la isla Kyoshi por fin tenemos algo de evidencia confiable de que el avatar Aang si estuvo allí, aparentemente hubo bastante revuelo por la noticia así que muy seguramente si lo reconocieron.” Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios del joven antes de continuar. 

“Con Jeong Jeong, se encontró un diario que se dice que es del antiguo general… solo se dice, por eso no es una fuente muy confiable pero si vamos por lo que dice el general describe al avatar Aang como un muchacho impertinente, impaciente y de pocos escrúpulos, de hecho por esas declaraciones muchos historiadores consideran este diario como un mal chiste.” El muchacho abrió el libro y con interés comenzó a buscar una página hasta que la encontró. 

“Ahora a la parte interesante.” Su sonrisa se volvió un poco grotesca mientras leía el libro. 

“Sobre los 100 años sin avatar, antes se creía que los 100 años oscuros como se les conoce solo era una supresión de información de parte de la nación del fuego debido a la guerra que estaba pasando en el momento sin embargo hace poco el señor del fuego abrió todas las bóvedas de su palacio a los académicos de su nación y se encontraron muchos datos que no se conocían.” El chico cambiaba páginas con gracia y habilidad. 

“Pero sin embargo un gran dato hacía falta ¿qué había pasado con el avatar en esos 100 años? Parece ser que el avatar en realidad desapareció por un siglo completo, ya hay muchas teorias que tratan de conectar esta desaparicion junto con el supuesto genocidio de los nomadas aire como una explicacion del porque desaparecieron ellos tambien pero hoy existen junto con todos nosotros, la teoria consiste en… chicos?” El muchacho por fin le puso atención a sus alrededores y notó que se encontraba solo en su camino a casa.

En ese momento su sonrisa desapareció y después de un profundo suspiro cerró su libro sin mucho entusiasmo.

“No te sientas tan mal, muchacho, yo pensé que fue bastante interesante.” Una voz chillona anuncio detrás del niño que se erizo antes de darse la vuelta lleno de pánico. 

Al notar al dueño de la voz el niño vio a un hombre que parecia no haber tomado un baño en meses, sus dientes eran amarillos y prominentes, su grasoso y desarreglado cabello era canoso y escaso, mientras que su parchada y sucia ropa estaba completamente descoordinada probablemente porque eso era lo unico que tenia para ponerse. 

“U-u-u-usted cree?” El chico tartamudeó a causa del miedo. 

“¡Claro, chico! El avatar Aang jamás es aburrido, no piensas igual? Ehh Mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas chico?” El indigente dijo con algo de vergüenza. 

“...Me… Me llamo Benkei.” Dijo en voz baja pero igual el hombre gritó de emoción. 

“¡Excelente nombre chico!… de donde es?” El vagabundo paró cuando se dio cuenta que ese nombre no le sonaba a nada que hubiera escuchado antes. 

“Mis padres dicen que es de una civilización que se perdió hace ya muchisimas eras, ni siquiera se sabe de qué nación pertenecía antes de derrumbarse.” Benkei respondió, su voz cargaba una cálida nostalgia sobre esas palabras. 

“¿Lo ves? Eso es interesante.” El vagabundo le dijo con inamovible certeza que hizo al muchacho sonreír. 

“¿Y usted señor? ¿Cómo se llama?” Benkei dijo ya habiéndose encariñado con el descuidado hombre. 

“¡Yo soy el gran y único Chuoh!” El vagabundo se puso en una pose llamativa junto con su declaración y pudo verse serio por un par de segundos antes de romper en carcajadas junto con Benkei. 

“Ese nombre es del reino tierra no es así?” Benkei logró decir entre risas. 

“Claro que si chico, o es que la ropa no lo hizo notar?” Chuoh lució su loco atuendo que consistía de un sombrero del reino tierra, una camisa desgastada de la nación del fuego, un pantalón parchado de la tribu agua y unas sandalias que no eran par de los nómadas aire. Benkei trato con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de la ropa de Chuoh pero el lindo momento terminó con un suspiro.

“No me puedo reir de eso, las ropas que lleva son básicamente yo en forma de atuendo.” Benkei dijo mientras su alegría se disipaba. 

“De hecho, ahora que te veo mas de cerca, no te ves como alguien de una nación en específico.” Chuoh observó al chico pensativo.

“Exacto, por eso mi nombre, los árboles genealógicos de mis padres son una mezcla indescriptible de todas las naciones, tengo por lo menos dos parientes de cada nación en ambos lados de mi familia… pero yo fui el único que se acabo viendo así.” Benkei apuntó a su rostro con el ceño fruncido. 

“Y supongo que no te agrada eso.” Chuoh dijo con preocupación y Benkei le regaló una risita sarcástica. 

“Me debería agradar? Mis compañeros de clase me dicen rompecabezas porque dicen que soy un montón de piezas pegadas sin ton ni son y esa es la educada, también me dice cría de Perrofante por mi color de piel y mis orejas… Y también me dicen avatar mal hecho porque aunque soy las cuatro naciones juntas no puedo hacer ningún tipo de control elemental.” Benkei volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros pero la sorpresa de escuchar la vocifera risa de Chuoh lo hizo levantar el rostro. 

“Chico, no pudiste haber pedido algo mejor entonces.” Chuoh levantó el pulgar en aprobación y Benkei solo lo vio confuso. 

“Tu eres el verdadero símbolo de esta ciudad ¡La gran ciudad central! Donde todas las naciones se juntan, aprenden y comercian.” Chuoh abrió sus brazos para señalar todo su alrededor. 

“Si escuchas lo que ellos te dicen? Eres lo que el fundador de esta ciudad alguna vez soñó, la verdadera unión de todas las naciones.” Chuoh puso su mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró directo a los ojos. 

“Ni siquiera el avatar puede decir eso.” Los ojos de Chuoh estaban llenos de asombro y seguridad, esto hizo que Benkei se pusiera a observar sus alrededores.

A todo su alrededor el bullicio de la ciudad se hizo notar, los altos edificios en los que en sus ventanas estaban colgadas ropas de diferentes naciones en cada una, el popurrí de diferentes personas caminando por el lugar, los posters y carteles que anunciaban cosas tan específicas como un retiro espiritual con los nómadas aire o la próxima pelea mano a mano profesional. 

Benkei por fin noto que estaba en medio de un parque hermoso donde había una laguna tan cristalina que se podían ver los artísticos empedrados de la tribu agua que estaban en el fondo, los pequeños montículos de tierra hechos con tierra control e inclusive el jardín zen donde había nómadas aire y varias otras personas. 

Y finalmente noto los varios carritos de comida, un grupo de amigos retandose el uno al otro a comer de un carrito de comida de la nación del fuego comida muy conocida por ser picante, también había una persona atiborrandose con el grasoso caldo de un carrito de la tribu agua para tratar de quitarse el ardor de la otra comida y un carro con simples brochetas de carne asada y vegetales. 

“Espere un minuto.” Benkei le dijo al vagabundo antes de salir corriendo y en menos de un minuto había regresado con diez brochetas cinco en cada mano mientras aún abrazaba el libro contra su pecho. 

“Para usted.” Benkei le acercó las brochetas a su nuevo amigo y Chuoh miró la abundancia con asombro. 

“No, chico, la comida-.” Chuoh tomó todas las brochetas que se le habían ofrecido… de la mano derecha de Benkei. 

“Sabe mejor con compañía.” Con un guiño Chuoh tomó la mano derecha de Benkei y rechazó las otras cinco brochetas que compró el chico. 

Ambos se sentaron cerca de la laguna y comieron en silencio sin ninguna distracción hasta que Chuoh suspiro con nostalgia. 

“Muy bien, chico, te tengo una confesión.” Chuoh dijo con seriedad. 

“Hmmm?” Benkei lo volteo a ver confundido y lo que vio fue un boleto justo en frente de sus ojos. 

“Para el circo?” Benkei leyó lo que tenía el papel. 

“Exacto, realmente lo que pasó fue que vi a un muchacho caminando solo entonces pensé ‘hey le puedo vender este boleto que encontré tirado por allí’ y después compraste todo esto para mi.” Chuoh dijo mientras levantaba los cinco palillos que ya no tenían ni pizca de comida. 

“Sinceramente, esto es el doble del precio de lo que pensaba vender el boleto.” Chuoh soltó una risita y se levantó para ofrecerle el boleto. 

“Entonces porque no disfrutas tu día en el circo.” El indigente le ofreció la más grande sonrisa que le había dedicado desde que lo conoció antes de apresurarse para irse, dejando a Benkei solo y aún pasmado. 

Benkei ya estaba a más de la mitad del camino hacia su casa y en en el tramo que quedaba lo camino mientras miraba fijamente ese boleto. 

El chico se detuvo instintivamente cuando sintió que había llegado a su destino. La biblioteca de la ciudad central era imponente, una enorme cúpula con pilares alrededor, la ciudad acordó que la biblioteca no tuviera ninguna influencia arquitectónica de ninguna de las naciones y eso culmino en este edificio que Benkei solo podía ver como un huevo gigante en una base. 

Pero justo al lado de la enorme estructura había una casa que era un simple cubo con un techo de pagoda, las ventanas que había en la simple pared beige indican que tenía dos pisos aunque solo tenía un decorado techo de pagoda verde en el tope, ese edificio se vería humilde en cualquier contexto pero al lado de la biblioteca se veía peor que una ruina y a pesar de todos los males era el hogar de Benkei. 

Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió que una pila de libros le hizo resistencia a la puerta. Esto forzó a Benkei a escabullirse por la pequeña abertura y una vez dentro se puso a revisar los libros. 

“ _Flamas en el mar_ es de mamá, _La maravillosa vida del antiguo Ba Sing Se_ es de papá, _Las antiguas familias de las 4 naciones_ mamá, _La leyenda del ultimo dragon_ papá.” Benkei continuó catalogando cada libro que estaba bloqueando la puerta hasta que uno en particular le puso los cabellos de punta. 

_ “Como la leyenda del amorío entre el príncipe Zuko y Katara ha arruinado las relaciones amorosas en el mundo actual.”  _ Benkei leyó el título en voz alta. 

“No otra vez.” Benkei dijo en voz baja y se mantuvo rígido unos segundos antes de salir disparado en dirección de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. 

Al subir las escaleras tuvo que maniobrar alrededor de varios libros que estaban regados por los escalones. Ya en el segundo piso entró en el cuarto de sus padres y aunque encontró la cama llena al tope de libros un tocador que tenía un cepillo, un espejo y gran sorpresa libros encima y un ropero, no encontró a sus padres allí. 

“¡Cocina!” Benkei grito antes de volver a correr despavorido al primer piso. 

Cuando llegó a su menta encontró a su padre un hombre de estatura media, cabello negro, corto y lasio, piel de porcelana, complexión delgada y un par de penetrantes ojos dorados que eran su rasgo más llamativo, su apariencia era estereotípica de alguien de la nacion del fuego pero se sentia que habia algo fuera de lugar y si miriabas mas de cerca se podia notar que sus rasgos eran solo un poco mas toscos que los de alguien de su madre patria y esto era cortesia de su verdadera madre una maestra tierra.

Y también allí estaba su madre una mujer exorbitantemente alta considerando que su marido estaba a la altura de su busto, una gruesa melena marrón, ondulada y tan larga que llegaba a sus rodillas, una complexión un poco llena, una nariz ancha y plana, un par de brillantes ojos azules y por supuesto esa piel que era de un marron solo un par de tonos más claro que el de su cabello, si ignoraras su altura heredada de su madre que es una nómada aire sería un ejemplo de diccionario de una típica mujer de la tribu agua.

Ambos adultos se estaban evadiendo, su padre con su rostro completamente perdido detrás de un periodico y su madre dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba. 

Benkei tragó saliva y con un paso decidido se sentó a la mesa, el sabia que tenia que hacer y lo había hecho varias veces, pero nunca ha sido una experiencia placentera. 

“¿Mamá encontró el libro?” Benkei lo dijo de pasada y sin mucha emoción pero la mecha entre sus padres ya estaba encendida. 

“¿Ese ridículo ensayo amarillista que no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de ser publicado? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.” El sarcasmo de su madre pesaba más que cada pila de libros regada por la casa. 

“Solo digo que es preocupante que la fantasía más ferviente de una mujer  _ casada _ sea la de una esposa  _ engañando _ a su marido.” Incluso un sordo habría escuchado donde su padre puso énfasis. 

“Claro, tienes razón, esa leyenda es tan mala y dañina que solo me llevo a-” La mujer comenzó con su sarcasmo intacto pero ahora aderezado con inocencia falsa 

“Y allá vamos otra vez.” El hombre dijo más exhausto que cualquier otra cosa. 

Benkei tambien conocia esta historia, la escuchaba cada dos meses por lo menos, su madre contó la historia de su infancia creciendo en el polo norte donde toda historia acerca de la maestra Katara tenía mucha difusión y del cómo la apasionada historia sobre los míticos maestros del avatar Aang inspiró muchas de las decisiones en su vida, el apasionarse de la historia y la literatura, desde cual universidad se inscribió hasta los cursos que eligió, y por supuesto todo esto culminó con conocer a su esposo. 

“-Sinceramente si me quitaras esas historias sería lo mismo que estar casado con otra mujer.” La mujer dijo con despecho. 

“No seas dramática, esas historias no pueden ser tan integrales para tu personalidad.” El hombre de la casa dijo despectivamente.

“Papá, no es como si tu no le dieras dudas a mamá de vez en cuando.” Benkei dijo sacando un libro de abajo de la mesa y el momento que su madre vio de qué libro se trataba su piel se torno de caramelo a mermelada de fresa. 

“ _ El general Iroh ¿Un verdadero iluminado o una declaración de guerra al trabajo duro y honesto?...  _ Escrito por… ¿¡Xin Fa!?” El grito que el patriarca de la casa soltó se pudo escuchar por toda la manzana. 

Cuando sus alaridos cesaron el derrotado patriarca torno su cabeza a su esposa con sus ojos al punto de desbordar. 

“¿Mi querida Kuema cree más en las palabras de un @*#&$)#$*(^$ que se cree sofista que en las mías? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?” La voz del hombre que hace cinco segundos era firme y severa ahora era quebradiza y sin fuerza. 

Kuema vio esto y su simpatía por su marido hizo que su postura se relajara un poco pero también evadió su mirada. 

“Es solo que pienso que las enseñanzas del general Iroh no suenan muy útiles para alguien que no haya podido vivir en el apogeo que él vivió.” Kuema hablando las palabras lo más que pudo, en realidad pensaba que la sabiduría del general Iroh sonaba útil solo para la gente perezosa. 

El hombre se estremeció hasta su centro y cayó de rodillas. 

“Tu sabes-” Benkei vio como su padre hizo el mismo discurso que su madre hace unos minutos. El conto el como las enseñanzas del dragon del oeste lo salvaron después de una juventud descarriada, del como le enseñaron paciencia y le ayudaron a conseguir el trabajo de bibliotecarios de la gran biblioteca central que ahora tenían y disfrutaban mucho, y especialmente el cómo le ayudaron a ser un padre presente y fuerte para la familia. 

“-Ese hombre nos ha dado todo lo que tenemos no hay porque irrespetarlo de esta manera.” El patriarca terminó su historia con un dedo apuntando al libro que tanto lo ofendió. 

“Pero ¿no crees que le estás dando demasiado crédito?” Kuema dijo con desdén hacia el hombre en cuestión y los ojos de su marido comenzaron a aguar. 

Kuema se quebró al instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba de rodillas sosteniendo amorosamente a su marido contra su pecho. 

“Mi Muzo, mi pequeño Muzo.” Kuema repitió mientras acariciaba la nuca y espalda de su esposo con delicadeza. 

Y durante todo esto Benkei observaba sin pizca de sorpresa, el ya habia visto esta misma escena tantas veces que ya sabía como incitarla y acelerarla hasta su fin con eficiencia que de hecho hizo la semana pasada pero aquella vez fue Kuema quien estaba siendo abrazada por Muzo mientras ella lloriqueaba como su padre estaba haciendo ahora. 

Aún atrapado en su pequeño mundo Muzo pudo ver un papel cayendo del bolsillo de su hijo, con algo de disgusto se separó de su esposa y tomó el papel. 

“Benkei… ¡Planeas ir al circo!” Muzo gritó con sorpresa y alegría. 

Los ojos de sus padres se llenaron de asombro, su madre se le acercó con un paso acelerado y se limitó a ser el apoyo de Muzo en esto. 

“Bueno, en realidad no tenía planeado ir, lo encontré tirado en la calle.” Benkei se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo en frente de las expectantes miradas de sus padres. 

“¿Por qué no? Hijo estás en una edad en la que más experiencias consigas mejor.” Muzo dijo con orgullo y Kuema asintió su cabeza violentamente. 

“Pero ustedes dos solo se la pasan o en casa o en el trabajo… El señor Maoloh me dijo que construyeron esta casa porque los encontró demasiadas veces acampando en la biblioteca.” Benkei trató de defenderse tímidamente. 

“¡Si! ¡Acampar! ¡Estábamos acampando!” Muzo grito evadiendo la mirada de su hijo mientras que Kuema escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos. 

“Pero hijo realmente es bueno que vayas a lugares… aunque… ya sabes.” Muzo no tenía idea de cómo decir lo que quería decir. 

“No tenga amigos.” Benkei dijo con molestia y ahora sus padres no podían esconderse de sus ojos juzgantes, Muzo torno su esperanza a Kuema pero ella estaba igual de perdida que él, entonces con un respiro profundo Muzo continuó 

“No lo digo por burlarme de ti Benkei, solo quiero que experimentes más de lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer y busques algo bueno, no solo que soportes lo malo con la esperanza de que algun dia te llegue algo bueno.” Muzo puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. 

“No estoy preocupado por ti Benkei, se que esto es solo algo pasajero y eso espero que sea claro para ti también… pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia al solo esperar que te pase algo bueno.” Muzo terminó con un suspiro y envolviendo el hombro de su hijo con su brazo. 

“Quien sabe, quizás encuentres a una linda chica que lee demasiados libros de romance.” Muzo susurró con picardía y aunque lo hizo para que no escucharan Kuema soltó una risita. 

“Así que… ¿Qué te parece?” Muzo sacó algo de dinero y se lo ofreció a su hijo. 

“¿Y si me hiciera amigo de un vagabundo?” Benkei dijo sin mucha emoción mientras tomaba el dinero. 

“¿Es un buen amigo?” Muzo preguntó con una sonrisa ganadora. 

“... Pues, diría que sí.” Las palabras de Benkei no tenían mucha seguridad. 

“Entonces está genial.” Muzo y Kuema le dieron los dos pulgares arriba al chico y Benkei cedió. 

“Esta bien, voy a mi cuarto a descansar y no voy a comer.” Benkei mostró el dinero que se le acababa de dar. 

“Pienso llenarme con la comida de allí por lo menos.” Benkei tenía una insegura sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a su cuarto. 

“Ese es un punto a tu favor.” Kuema abrazo a su esposo por detrás. 

“Lamento no haberte ayudado pero ni siquiera me necesitaste.” La voz de Kuema tenia esta placentera mezcla de orgullo y admiración. 

“¿Me vi genial?” Muzo dijo con una enorme y ridícula sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía las cejas. Kuema se estremeció, se sonrojó y trató de suprimir su risa antes de abrazar a su esposo lo más fuerte que pudo. 

“Ni los generales de la guerra de los 100 años se pueden comparar.” Kuema susurro en el oído de su marido y ahora fue su turno de estremecerse. 

Y poco ellos sabían pero Benkei escuchó todo el intercambio con satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a evadir las pilas de libros esparcidas en la escalera para llegar a su recamara. 

La recámara del chico era el único sitio de la casa que no tenía libros regados por doquier pero sí tenía un librero al punto del colapso a causa de la enorme cantidad de libros que sostenía, pero quitando ese librero lo único que tenía su recámara era una cama, un escritorio y una ventana. Podrías describir su cuarto como simple pero realmente la palabra más apropiada era vacío. 

A pesar de todo a Benkei le gustaba su morada y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama para tratar de dormir pero solo observo el boleto del circo pensando ‘¿Me divertire?’ hasta que el sol se ocultó. 

**Esa noche en el circo.**

Benkei inmediatamente cumplió su promesa de llenarse con la comida del circo aunque las hojuelas de fuego no le habían caído muy bien. 

Sentado en las gradas Benkei vio los actos de los trapesistas maestros aire, el domador de leoceronte, los acróbatas que no eran maestros de ningún elemento… y aunque todo era espectacular él realmente no se sentía particularmente asombrado. 

A Benkei le daba vergüenza el ver a toda la audiencia aplaudir, vitorear y perder el aliento ante el enorme talento siendo demostrado frente a ellos y él simplemente no entendía el atractivo, aun así él ya estaba allí y decidió darles la oportunidad de asombrarlo. 

Pero mientras la audiencia gritaba dentro de la carpa roja, afuera de ella había un hombre algo mayor y mal vestido escabulléndose por el exterior de la carpa que parecía una ciudad fantasma. 

“Solo un poco de dinero de las entradas, nadie nota nada, nadie sabe nada y nadie tiene porque enojarse.” Chuoh se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a hurtadillas a la taquilla. 

Chuoh se metió en la taquilla sin mucho problema ya que el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma y después de sacar unas pocas monedas se dispuso a salir rápido pero una sombra lo distrajo y peor de todo dicha sombra se estaba acercando a la taquilla a una velocidad impresionante. 

Chuoh con el poco tiempo que tenía logró esconderse en una despensa bajo la taquilla antes de que la sombra lo viera y con una pequeña apertura el vagabundo pudo ver a la persona vestida completamente de negro dentenrse en la taquilla, tomar bolsas llenas de dinero amarradas a su cinturon y finalmente escuchar como cada una de esas monedas caia a la caja de la taquilla. 

Después de unos momentos conteniendo el aliento Chuoh finalmente se sintió lo suficiente solo como para salir de su escondite pero en el momento que se estiró antes de salir una voz habló detrás de él. 

“Un boleto por favor.” Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Chuoh pero trato de seguir el juego. 

“El espectáculo ya está por terminar, puede regresar otro día.” Chuoh dijo nervioso y sin darse la vuelta. 

“¿Usted cree?” La voz sonaba sarcástica y Chuoh se dio la vuelta para saber quién le estaba hablando y frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer vestida del tope de la cabeza a le punta de sus pies en negro, lo unico visible de su rostro eran un par de ojos grises. 

“De hecho estaba a punto de salir a comer… entre si quiere, igual como ya dije no queda mucho espectáculo.” Chuoh rio nervioso y abrió la puerta de la taquilla. 

“Oh muchas gracias, eso haré.” La mujer dijo con mucho entusiasmo. 

“Muy bien, buenas noches.” Chuoh dijo antes de echarse a correr pero la mujer no tardó mucho en ponerse frente a él. Chuoh se quedó tieso por unos segundos y su risa nerviosa volvió, La mujer lo acompañó con una risa sincera, ambos mantuvieron la risa lo suficiente para que se volvieran carcajadas de parte de ambos y cuando Chuoh vio una oportunidad dio la vuelta y corrió dejando a la mujer riendo sola. 

Chuoh corrió hacia la calle donde estaba seguro podría perderla pero sintió una rafaga de aire en su espalda y en un parpadeo la mujer ya estaba en el portal que dividía el lote donde el circo se había levantado y la calle. 

“Es divertido lo que se puede hacer con aire control ¿No cree usted?” La chica dijo mientras simulaba revisarse las uñas ya que traía puestos guantes. 

Chuoh se echó a correr en dirección opuesta una vez más pero la mujer creó una rafaga de aire tan fuerte que levantó al indigente del piso, le dio varias vueltas en el aire y finalmente hacerlo caer de lleno al piso. 

Cuando levantó la mirada Chuoh vio ese par de ojos grises que ya le estaban infundiendo miedo, la chica se había puesto en cuclillas y solo con sus ojos se podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo. 

“Ahora señor, necesito ese dinero que tomó, y buena y laaaaaargaaaa~ charla con usted.” La chica dijo con una voz burlona pero aun en el suelo Chuoh tomó un puño de tierra y lo lanzó a los ojos expuestos de la mujer. 

“¡AHHHH!!! ¡Eso es de cobardes y usted lo sabe!” La chica gritó frotando sus ojos y Chuoh no perdió tiempo en tratar de huir pero la chica aún cegada creó un ventarrón a su alrededor que sacaron al hombre volando hacia la carpa en la que se escabulló para esconderse. 

El espectáculo aun tenia unos minutos para acabarse en ese entonces pero Benkei ya estaba saliendo de la carpa derrotado, el chico solo no podía encontrar el encanto en ese espectáculo y con un rugido de su estómago decidió hacer un viaje al baño. 

En su camino escuchó voces y estando aburrido decidió investigar. Lo que encontró fue a un par de hombres bastante robustos hablando sobre un animal que estaba a sus pies. 

“Se acaba de destetar pero es demasiado enano para venderlo a un buen precio.” Uno de los hombres se refería a una cría de perrofante que aunque hubiera dicho que ya se había destetado parecía que apenas había crecido desde nacer, según lo que Benkei había leído ese animal para el momento de independencia deberían de estar a la altura del pecho de un hombre adulto promedio pero este apenas le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. 

“Ya se, no me ofrecían ni la mitad de lo que me pagaron por el resto de la camada.” El hombre cargo al animal con muy poco esfuerzo y era fácil notar que el chaparro era bastante tímido. 

“Bueno, la carne de estos no es la gran cosa pero no le vamos a dar de comer.” El hombre con el animal en brazos dijo frustrado. 

“Es poca pero la piel si se vende bien y es un cachorro, eso tiene que valer algo.” El otro hombre le dio una caricia al animal para valorar un poco la mercancía. 

Benkei después de escuchar esto comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos para tratar de hacer una oferta pero para su enorme sorpresa cada moneda que había traído ya no estaban, trato de pensar en que tanto había gastado pero su padre le había dado suficiente dinero para traer a una docena de personas y el solo había gastado para el. 

El chico mordió su labio al ver al pequeño animal con el que le hacían tantas comparaciones en el colegio y sintió un agujero abrirse en su estómago al sentir como si la criatura solo estuviera resignada a lo que venía. 

“Igual le estaríamos haciendo un favor, no crece, come poco y apenas parece tener fuerza, incluso su madre se canso de darle de mamar.” El hombre que lo cargaba dijo con una pizca de lástima. 

Benkei comenzó a debatir consigo mismo sobre si entrar a tomar al animal y correr o su otra opción era tratar de negociar algo… aunque esos dos hombres no parecían muy interesados en quedarse con las manos vacías. Entonces antes de poder decidir algo una mujer vestida del tope de su cabeza a la punta de sus pies en negro llego corriendo en una velocidad increible y sin nada de cansancio grito. 

“¡Par de tarados! ¡Un anciano vestido en harapos de todas las naciones robó de nuestra caja!” La chica gritó apuntando hacia otro lado. 

“¡Se robó lo que robaste!” Uno de los hombres dijo y Benkei soporto la necesidad de gritar ‘¿Fueron ustedes?’. 

“Da lo mismo, se robó algo, hay que ir a buscarlo.” La chica dijo antes de correr afuera otra vez. Los dos hombres salieron tras de ella tirando al piso al pequeño animal en el camino.

Tomando la oportunidad Benkei tomó al animal y lo cargó hacia afuera y el perrofante ni siquiera intentó defenderse. 

Al estarse escabullendo con los gritos de la audiencia aun en la carpa a su espalda Benkei entendió que una vida de estar encerrado leyendo libros no le daban mucha ventaja en levantar un animal que era solo un poco más pequeño y ligero que el, y se detuvo detrás de una stand abandonado de comida. 

Mientras Benkei jadeaba tratando de recobrar su aliento con el animal a un lado de él, la criatura no trató de huir y a diferencia del par de hombres tampoco parecía resignado y cansado sino que parecía… emocionado, el animal movía su pequeña cola con un botón de pelo en la punta de un lado a otro, su hocico que estaba escondido detrás de su trompa estaba abierto dejando ver su jadeante lengua que estaba descansando sobre su corto y redondo colmillo, y sus grandes orejas que se mantuvieron bajas y escondiendo su rostro durante el intercambio con los dos hombres ahora estaban desplegadas y atentas. 

El animal parecía estar esperando a Benkei con emoción y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por el gesto hasta que el sonido de alguien tosiendo detrás de él le llamó la atención. 

“AHH-!” Benkei casi suelta un grito pero un par de manos tapó su boca antes de que algún sonido escapara y al mover lo que pudo su mirada descubrió quien era su captor. 

“¿HuOH?” Benkei dijo con la boca obstruida y el vagabundo suspiro de alivio.

“¿Qué haces aquí chico? Yo necesito el dinero ¿Tú para qué necesitas un perrofante?” Chuoh susurro enojado. 

“Se lo iban a comer, y no es como si no me lo debieran, me robaron quien sabe cuanto dinero y no podían vender el animal, así que es un buen negocio.” Benkei muy nervioso trató de explicar mientras sus manos hacían gestos amplios y rápidos. 

“Ok, ok, baja la voz muchacho.” Chuoh susurro de nuevo con un dedo sobre sus labios. 

“Acompáñame, sé como moverme en la ciudad.” El enfado de Chuoh se disipó rápidamente mientras el vagabundo se adelantó un poco y llamó a Benkei que lo siguiera con un movimiento de su brazo y un guiño.

Benkei lo siguió sin ninguna pregunta y el perrofante hizo lo mismo, Benkei sintió un gran alivio al saber que ya no tenía que levantar al animal. 

El extraño trío llegó a un callejón y Benkei vio al vagabundo con confusión. 

“Hay un túnel detrás del basurero, apurate.” Chuoh dijo apurando al chico, dicho chico se puso detrás del basurero y comenzó a empujar pero un grito lo hizo detenerse. 

“¡Allí está!” La voz de la mujer retumbó en el callejón. 

Benkei se quedó paralisado y se puso en posición fetal tratando de no ser escuchado. 

“Un ladronzuelo a la orden.” Uno de los hombres dijo de forma amenazante. 

“Vamos a ser sinceros… yo robe mucho menos que ustedes.” Chuoh trato de ser gracioso. 

“Y es un comediante también.” El otro hombre no sonaba ni complacido ni en humor de razonar. 

Benkei escuchó el intercambio y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pero aun así siguió conteniendo su aliento tratando de no ser escuchado. 

“Mira, también se trató de robar nuestro animal.” Uno de los hombres gritó con cólera. 

“No puedo ayudar, no puedo ayudar, no puedo ayu-.” Benkei repetia como mantra mientras temblaba en el piso y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse con más fuerza. 

“Ya me divertí con el anciano y para ser sincera… ya se pasó de la línea.” La mujer gruño. 

“Nopuedoayudarnopuedoayudarnopuedoayud-” Benkei perdía todo el miedo que tenía y estaba siendo rápidamente reemplazado por desesperación. 

“Pues con permiso.” Uno de los hombres dijo con un extraño placer en su voz. 

“¡Algo tenía que hacer con este lastre!” El hombre tomó al perrofante de una de sus amplias orejas y jalo con toda su fuerza haciendo chillar al animal y al mismo tiempo el otro hombre tomó a Chuoh del cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared del callejón haciendo que el vagabundo dejara salir un gemido de dolor mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. 

“¡DEBO AYUDAR!” Benkei grito al tope de sus pulmones y un pilar de luz azulada emergió de él para dispararse hasta el cielo. 

Los tres atacantes vieron pasmados como la luz alumbró el callejón y seguramente unas 10 calles a la redonda también solo para comenzar a temblar cuando Benkei emergió de su escondite con sus ojos y el interior de su boca brillando con la misma luz que el pilar y su cabello estaba levitando suavemente como si estuviera bajo el agua. 

“¡¿Sabías lo que tenías a un lado?!” El hombre que tenía sostenido a Chuoh grito en pánico. 

“La verdad no tenía ni ide-.” Chouh se sintió igual de asustado pero la conversación no duró mucho ya que una roca enorme colisionó directamente con el hombre. 

Eso hubiera sido muy peligroso si la víctima no fuera un maestro tierra, con el hombro logró detener la roca aunque el brazo izquierdo no lo va a poder usar en un rato. Sin perder el tiempo Benkei lanzó una roca más pero esta fue detenida por una corriente de aire extremadamente fuerte. 

Volteando hacia arriba Benkei vio a la mujer cayendo encima de él usando aire control para acelerar aún más pero antes de hacer contacto Benkei cambió la dirección de la corriente de aire lanzando a la mujer fuera del callejón. 

La maestra aire detuvo su trayectoria y corrió directamente a Benkei, el avatar lanzó una tercera roca al atacante pero una estalagmita la detuvo mientras que la maestra aire se dispuso a saltar encima de ambos. 

“¡Ahora me toca a mi!” El maestro tierra con el brazo inerte dio un pisotón que creó una fisura que creaba estalagmitas filosas dentro y se acercaba a los pies de Benkei al mismo tiempo la maestra aire lanzó otro ataque igual al último usando su cuerpo entero como proyectil. 

Benkei escupió frente a él y utilizando la saliva que escapó con agua control lanzó la diminuta bala hacia el tobillo de la maestra aire, no hizo mucho daño pero logró interrumpir su ataque y hacerla caer hacia las estalagmitas. 

Al ver a su compañera en peligro el maestro tierra retrajo las estalagmitas y convirtió la fisura en tierra blanda dandole un mucho mejor aterrizaje a la maestra que el concreto y cuando la dama de negro callo al pizo el tercer hombre salto sobre ella y ataco a Benkei con la llamarada mas fuerte que pudo crear. 

“¡¿Que hacen peleando contra el?! ¡Corran de una buena vez!” El maestro fuego gritó y no pudo hacer mucho más porque una serie de estalagmitas sellaron sus movimientos creando una jaula para el maestro. 

La maestra aire acato la orden y se dio la vuelta para correr pero vio que su otro compañero lanzó otra roca enorme hacia ella, la maestra supo que significaba eso y saltó sobre la roca que colisionó contra otra piedra Lanzada por el chico pero con la maestra en el aire Benkei uso aire control para hacer a la maestra volar hacia el circo. 

La maestra giró violentamente en el aire hasta caer sobre la carpa de un puesto del circo quedando completamente envuelta en ella. 

“Esto no va a acabar bien.” La maestra aire dijo antes de vomitar en su jaula de tela gruesa. 

“¡¡¡EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!” El desesperado grito de la maestra se escuchó hasta la calle donde Benkei y el maestro tierra se estaban viendo intensamente el uno al otro sin hacer un movimiento. 

Con una inhalación profunda el maestro tierra lanzó otro ataque iniciando por un pisotón pero Benkei desplazó algo de tierra cuando el pie del maestro tocó el piso haciendo que se resbalara y quedara haciendo un split. Con su enemigo en esa posición el chico creó una estalagmitas chata que golpeó al último enemigo en el pecho y lo lanzó volando, dejándolo inconsciente cuando cayó.

Ahora sin peligro la luz del rostro de Benkei se apagó y el chico completamente exhausto se desplomó al suelo dejando un muy perplejo Chuoh a resolver el problema que quedaba. 

“Benkei, no te quedes dormido ahora, necesito saber a donde llevarte.” Chuoh dijo mientras levantaba al chico en brazos y para su sorpresa el chico levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió la boca. 

“Pure… Pure de patatas.” Y con eso Benkei se apagó como una vela. 

“Chico ¡Chico! Eso no me ayuda en nada.” Chuoh grito desesperado mientras agitaba a Benkei pero no noto al perrofante que estaba oliendo a Benkei exhaustivamente. 

Cuando Chuoh lo noto se dedicó a ver al curioso animal que ahora estaba buscando un rastro fuera del callejón y por lo visto lo encontró porque la criatura se emocionó y dio un barrito victorioso antes de echarse a correr. 

Chuoh solo vio la escena sin mover un músculo pero al cabo de segundos el animal regresó y trató de hacer que Chuoh lo siguiera. 

“Esta bien, tu ganas, tu tienes una mejor idea de adónde ir qué yo.” Chuoh dijo derrotado y siguió a paso apresurado al ahora entusiasta animal. 

Mientras tanto un hombre con cabello algo canoso estaba viendo al cielo donde el pilar de luz había penetrado la oscuridad de esa noche, el hombre cayó a sus rodillas con ojos llorosos. 

“¡Por fin! ¡Por fin encontramos al avatar!” El hombre gritó de felicidad al cielo.


End file.
